Ujian Cinta
by Hydrilla
Summary: [AU, OS] [Birthday fic for kantong recehan aka daffodeela] [Jika ia gagal pada ujian Polin berarti ini semua gara-gara Sasuke!]


**Ujian Cinta**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story (c) Hydrilla**

 **AU, OOC, typos, fluff, misstype, bahasa gaul dan non-baku, etc.**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 _Italic juga untuk menjelaskan flashback 'o')v_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teruntuk daffodeela,

Hbd y.

.

.

.

.

.

Tarik napas.

Embuskan.

Tarik napas.

Embuskan.

Tarik napas.

Embuskan.

Sakura Haruno mencoba untuk kembali berkonsentrasi pada soal ujiannya. Ia sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin meski pendingin ruangan telah diatur serendah mungkin. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, panik merayapi seluruh tubuhnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras, hampir frustrasi karena otaknya _mampet_ _—_ sudah enggan untuk dipakai berpikir.

Perempuan berambut merah muda itu tak berani melirik ke arah lain. Mana mungkin juga ia bisa minta bantuan orang lain jika ia duduk _tepat_ di hadapan pengawas ujian? Lagipula, harga dirinya tak mengizinkan Sakura untuk melakukan tindakan hina macam minta _tolong_ teman saat ujian.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum waktu ujian berakhir, namun ia baru bisa menjawab satu dari tiga soal yang diberikan. Rasanya ia ingin menjambak rambut dan menampar dirinya sendiri agar bisa fokus mengerjakan ujian. Akan tetapi, konsentrasinya selalu buyar dalam waktu sepersekian detik dan semua materi yang telah dipelajarinya _minggat_ entah ke mana. Ia lantas mengusap wajahnya keras-keras dan menghela napas. Sakura tak akan menyerah untuk mengerjakan soal ujian tersebut.

Gadis itu memosisikan kertas ujiannya. Ia memantapkan dirinya lagi untuk segera menyelesaikan ujiannya. Kemudian, ia mulai membaca soal ujiannya lagi. _Apa yang Anda ketahui tentang Politik Populasi?_

 _Politik Populasi?_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat kata tersebut dalam memori otaknya. Satu jam sebelum memasuki ruang ujian, gadis itu sempat belajar bersama Sasuke sehingga ia harusnya masih mengingat materi tersebut. Sebenarnya pemuda itu baru saja selesai rapat untuk sebuah _event_ dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di _lobby_ sebelum ujian dimulai. Sakura yang sudah muak membaca buku Pak Heywood memutuskan untuk mengganti suasana dan berangkat ke kampus saja. Saat ia bertemu Sasuke, ia tanpa sungkan mengajak untuk belajar bersama.

Ah, Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bisa jika tidak tersenyum saat mengingat pemuda berambut gelap tersebut. Wajahnya _judes_ dan sinis ketika menjawab pertanyaan saat presentasi tapi manis kalau sedang _nongkrong_ di _burjo_ bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke yang gampang _ngambek_ saat digoda teman-temannya namun tidak sungkan untuk menolong.

Sesi belajar mereka berdua terasa sangat menyenangkan. Sasuke mengenakan kemeja biru langit yang tidak dikancingkan dengan kaos putih di dalamnya telihat _cute_ dan _kiyowo._ Sasuke terlihat sangat serius ketika menjelaskan materi kepada Sakura. Sakura _nggak_ kuat. Apalagi pemuda itu menggodanya sesekali membuat gadis itu ingin _uyel-uyel_ Sasuke saking gemasnya. Lalu, Sakura teringat kembali kata-kata yang pemuda itu ucapkan sebelum memasuki ruang ujian. Mendengar kata-kata tersebut saja sudah membuat Sakura merasa—

— _Slap._

Sakura menampar dirinya sendiri. _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh._ Ia mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Ujian tengah berlangsung tetapi kenapa ia malah membayangkan Sasuke dan senyum-senyum sendiri? Ayo, Sakura, fokus!

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menghalau ingatan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Gadis itu berusaha kembali mengingat bagian yang _lebih_ penting dari sesi belajar bersama Sasuke.

.

" _Politik Populasi didasari fakta bahwa isu kependudukan bukan sekadar masalah demografi," ucap Sasuke saat itu sambil menggaris bawahi deretan huruf di_ printout _yang ia pegang. "Ini kunci yang harus lo pahami, Ra."_

 _Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tangannya sibuk menuliskan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke_ _—_ _salah satu metode yang ia gunakan untuk menghafalkan sesuatu. Sasuke memperhatikannya dalam diam, menunggu Sakura selesai menulis sebelum melanjutkan pemahaman yang ia ketahui dari materi kuliahnya._

" _Populasi manusia yang semakin berkembang pesat di bumi bakalan bikin masalah yang lebih kompleks," lanjut Sasuke. "_ Over-population, _kemiskininan, kejahatan, imigran gelap, itu contoh masalahnya."_

 _._

Seolah menemukan cahaya inspirasi dari surga, Sakura mulai mengingat materi yang disampaikan Sasuke tadi. Ia dengan penuh semangat menuliskan jawabannya. Ia hanya mengingat bagian awal saja dari keseluruhan materi yang dijelaskan Sasuke, namun Sakura merasa ia mampu menjawab soal tersebut. Meski dibumbui _karangan indah_ yang Sakura sendiri tak yakin apakah ada di materi kuliahnya atau tidak. Inspirasi memang datang saat _kepepet._ Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis bahagia.

Sakura berhenti menulis ketika ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia jelaskan. Ia sudah mengisi dua pertiga halaman untuk menjawab soal tersebut. Gadis itu pikir, ia tak perlu lagi menambah penjelasan.

Sakura lalu meraih soalnya lagi. Tersisa satu soal. Sakura semakin semangat untuk segera menuntaskan ujiannya. Ia membaca soalnya. _Apa yang Anda ketahui tentang Politik Lingkungan Hidup?_

Gadis itu mengingat kalau Sasuke sempat menyinggung tentang Politik Lingkungan Hidup. Ia lalu memejamkan mata. Berusaha untuk mengingat kembali apa saja yang pernah Sasuke jelaskan. Namun, ia hanya bisa mengingat bagian akhir dari apa yang diucapkan pemuda tersebut.

 _._

" _Sebenernya, Politik Populasi itu nyambung sama Politik Lingkungan Hidup. Karena manusia nggak bakalan lepas dari habitat dia hidup," Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya._

 _Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. Sasuke masih mengamatinya dalam diam. Jujur saja, bagi kebanyakan orang, Sakura tidak terlihat seperti mahasiswa yang serius pada studinya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat ceria, masa bodoh dengan sekelilingnya, dan selalu melakukan apa yang ia mau. Akan tetapi, Sasuke tahu jika Sakura belajar dan diam-diam menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk membaca. Sasuke tidak terkejut sama sekali saat gadis itu menariknya untuk belajar bersama. Yah, jangan salahkan Sasuke jika pemuda itu diam-diam mengamati Sakura karena tingkah gadis tersebut._

 _Sasuke masih mengawasi Sakura yang kini mulai membaca ulang materi yang telah ditulisnya. Hmm, gadis itu masih saja terlihat manis meski dahinya mengerut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Tiba-tiba, terlintas sebuah pikiran_ aneh _yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum licik._

" _Bosen nggak, sih, Ra?" Tanya Sasuke._

 _Sakura yang masih fokus memahami dan menghafalkan materinya hanya menanggapi Sasuke dengan gumaman._

" _Bikin taruhan, yuk, Ra?" Ajak Sasuke._

 _Sakura masih menanggapinya dengan gumaman._

" _Kalo lo bisa dapet minimal B di ujian Polin ini, gue jadi pacar lo," ucap Sasuke. "Kalo lo ga bisa dapet minimal B, lo yang jadi pacar gue."_

 _Sakura berhenti membaca materi yang tadi ditulisnya. Matanya melebar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke dengan gerakan patah-patah tetapi pemuda tersebut telah melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang ujian._

" _Hah?"_

 _._

Ah, mengingat kejadian tadi membuat wajahnya seketika memanas. Sakura masih tidak paham kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berucap demikian. Gara-gara ucapan pemuda itu juga Sakura jadi _blank_ dan gagal fokus. Otaknya dipenuhi pemikiran tentang Sasuke sehingga materi-materi yang ia pelajari tidak lagi dapat jatah tempat.

 _Argh, sial, sial, sial._

Sakura kembali memikirkan Sasuke dan tak lagi bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakan ujian. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tetap fokus tapi kata-kata Sasuke sebelum memasuki ruang ujian masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Jika ia gagal pada ujian Polin berarti ini semua gara-gara Sasuke!

 _Shannaroo!_

 _ **END**_

 _ **Minggat: Kabur/Runaway**_

 _ **Heywood, a.k.a Andrew Heywood: Penulis buku Global Politics yang jadi referensi materi kuliahnya Sakura**_

 _ **Kiyowo: Cute. Bahasa Korea. Nggak tahu kenapa pengen masukin kata ini.**_

 _ **Burjo: Kalo di Jogja ini semacam warung makan.**_

 _ **Polin: Politik Internasional.**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Hello, everyone! Lama nggak nulis, h3h3._

 _Btw, judulnya alay y. Kalo nggak paham sama yang diomongin Sasuke gapapa sih, itu materi kuliahku yang, aku sendiri saja, nggak paham-paham amat. Semoga bisa dinikmati meski diketik di sela-sela WB._

 _ **HBD y, kak shaf**_ _. Males doain banyak-banyak :P_

 _Semoga suka dan terhibur :3_

 _Salam hangat,_

— _nindy._


End file.
